


about the baby...it's yours

by murdermewithbooks



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Injury, Mutual Pining, Needles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks
Summary: this was requested by someone on tumblr: “Are you ok?/About the baby… Its yours”~~~Your eyes land on Javi’s dark ones - laced with something you can’t quite decipher - and your breath hitches when his fingers stroke your skin. “You scared me,” he whispers while cradling your face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing softly along your cheekbones.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	about the baby...it's yours

The sharp scent of antiseptic pulls you from a deep sleep, your head pounding in time with the beeping sound coming from your left. 

_What - why am I in the hospital?_

You try to roll over, but your hand gets caught on the IV chord and you wince from the stinging pain of the needle moving underneath your skin. Letting your head fall back onto the pillows, you take a couple deep breaths until the drumming in your head turns into a dull throb.

A knock at the door to your room has you opening your eyes again just as Javier strolls up to your bedside. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he implores, his eyes swimming with concern as he sits on the side of the bed. He places a hand over yours and a subtle spark ignites your skin under his comforting touch. 

_Much better, now that you’re here_ , is what you want to say, but respecting the boundaries of your relationship - even after the unforgettable night you spent together some weeks ago - you answer simply, “Fine, but my head kinda hurts.” You try to sit up but the sudden movement brings on a wave of dizziness and nausea, leaving you to lie back again. _What the fu-_

“Easy. You hit your head pretty good - probably have a concussion,” Javi says quietly, brushing hair away from your face. You vaguely remember getting knocked to the ground by one of the sicarios during a raid, but then your memory goes blank, at least up until when you woke up a few moments ago. 

Your eyes land on Javi’s dark ones - laced with something you can’t quite decipher - and your breath hitches when his fingers stroke your skin. “You scared me, Y/N,” he whispers while cradling your face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing softly along your cheekbones.

“Javi, I-” you start, but someone entering the room pulls his attention away from you. “Buenas tardes. How are you feeling, señorita?” the doctor asks as she writes something down on her clipboard. 

Javier lets his hands fall away from you, taking a couple steps away from the bed to let the doctor get close enough to examine your eyes. “Look here, please,” she says, forcing you to look away from Javi, who’s now standing awkwardly in the corner of the small room, arms crossed over his chest as he studies the patterns on the ceiling.

The doctor finishes her exam with a satisfied nod, “Bueno, everything looks good - you’ll probably have a headache for a few days but you should be able to go home in a couple hours.” She offers a reassuring smile and turns to walk out of the room - meanwhile, you’re still trying to recover from the small moment you and Javi shared minutes before. 

She stops abruptly and turns back with a wide smile, “Oh! And congratulations on your pregnancy!” her eyes shine with excitement as she watches you expectantly. 

_Congratulations on my - what?_ The beeping of the heart monitor nearly doubles in pace and you instinctively place a hand over your abdomen. Pregnant? But - then that means- looking towards the corner of the room, you find Javi frozen where he stands, his mouth slightly agape and his complexion an almost sickly shade. 

_I - we’re - I’m carrying Javi’s child?_

“Ay, señorita, perdón - you didn’t know?” the doctor asks in a tone full of concern, her brow furrowing as she continues, “You’re just over six weeks pregnant. ¿De-deveras no lo sabía?” A look of guilt floods her features as you shake your head, unable to find your voice.

Then you’re reaching for the basin by the side of your bed as you feel bile rising in your throat. Covering your mouth with one hand, you use the other to balance the container in your lap as you hunch forward, heaving and coughing desperately.

“Shit,” you hear as Javi rushes to your side, placing a hand on your back and wiping away the hair that’s fallen into your face. 

“Perdón - I’ll go get a nurse to help,” the doctor rushes out, but you barely notice her fleeing presence - too focused on breathing between heaves and on the warmth of Javi’s hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of your back. 

“ **Are you ok?** ” he whispers once you sit up, placing the basin back on the counter and as far away from you as possible, though it’s practically clean seeing as there were no contents in your stomach to actually throw up. Javi hands you a cup of water, as if out of thin air, and you gratefully accept it. 

_I feel anything_ but _ok_ **.** Meeting his worried gaze, you swallow hard, “It’s yours,” the words tumble out so fast, you couldn’t stop yourself if you tried. 

“W-what?” His chest rises and falls in a rapid tempo, the fearful look in his eyes gripping your heart so tightly, your vision becomes blurred with unshed tears. You turn your head away from his intense gaze, preparing yourself for his inevitable rejection or angry outburst or _something_ that will surely break you into a million pieces. 

Your voice is small as you whisper, “the baby… it’s yours.” A few dreadfully long seconds pass as he processes your words and you think you might pass out from holding your breath for so long. Screwing your eyes shut, the tears in your eyes stream down your cheeks and you release a shuddering breath just as you feel Javi’s hand on your cheek, gently turning you to face him again. 

“Y/N, look at me,” you slowly open your eyes to find his expression full of apprehension and concern, “I - I can’t tell you that it’ll be easy or - that I’ll even be good at raising a kid,” his eyes frantically search yours as he takes your hand in his, “but…I’m in this - if that’s what you want.”

You’re at a loss for words until he brings your hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your palm as he releases a shaky breath, raising goosebumps on your skin. Nodding your head, you whisper, “I want this - us.” 

A smile slowly spreads on his handsome face and the butterflies in your stomach take flight, leaving you breathless. In an instant, his mouth is on yours and you thread your fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Your whole body feels like it’s beaming with energy and every point of contact where his body meets yours is like a tiny spark that floods your veins with electricity.

He pulls away, allowing the two of you to catch your breaths, and he rests his forehead against yours, “We’re doing this,” his warm breath ghosts over your face and a bright smile tugs at your lips. “We’re doing this,” you echo his words with a light laugh just before a nurse enters the room.

“Ay, perdón - did you need anything, miss?” the nurse says with a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks. You’re about to answer “no, thanks,” when Javier speaks up, “I think we’re good here, thank you.” 

And you know his words ring true when he squeezes your hand and winks at you, a grin playing on his lips.

_Yeah - we’re good._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Translations:**

_Buenas tardes_ \- good afternoon

 _Ay, señorita, perdón_ \- Oh, I’m sorry (pardon me), miss

 _¿De-deveras no lo sabía?_ \- You really didn’t know? / Did you not know?


End file.
